


昭然静默

by Hagulovelove



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Relationships: 胡显昭／田野 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	昭然静默

“他心思明白得昭然若揭，可就是不多说一句。”

1

耳机里的音乐消停时，天色已经变暗。胡显昭往窗外看，辨不出列车已经驶到哪里，只有稀稀疏疏的青绿植被。新长的响叶杨枝干细瘦，他不知道是什么树，只觉看着并不禁风。早晨出发时的光线像是闷了层白布，在雨水里浸过的郁白色，冷淡而苍茫。没有山脉，都是田野。

空调温度偏低。铁轨摩擦的轻微响动和吹风口的排气声㗭㗭嗦嗦。车厢内除了几句闲谈，都很安静。

胡显昭点开歌单，原来是已经播到了底。他干脆锁了屏，耳机没摘，先撇头去看一旁的人。田野背对着他，整个人裹着队服缩在座位里，睡得没什么声息。

他看着田野的肩膀随着呼吸轻微起伏。

“好心劝你一句。”赵志铭走之前拦住他，“田野的心现在是冰，只怕你捂不热。”  
“我没想捂热。”他小声说。  
“我只是看他自己一个人，挺冷的。”

2

田野习惯靠窗的位置。这一年胡显昭看过很多照片，官方的，去现场的粉丝发在微博的，大多田野都坐在里侧。上车前，胡显昭自己的外套搭在手上，李汭燦走在他前面，回过头来同后面的明凯讲话。他默不作声从一旁径直越过李汭燦，刚好跟在田野身后一步，理所当然落座田野身边。

“车上冷。我外套给你披着。”  
“嗯？没事不冷。”

田野摆摆手，胡显昭不再坚持。上高铁前田野就是没睡醒的，一路带着些无精打采生人勿近的起床气。胡显昭多嘴问一句，田野语气却没冲，软绵绵地拒绝他的好意，头一歪就睡过去。

胡显昭知道田野多在意气味。人家自己的T恤套上之前都下意识要闻一下，更别提穿他人衣服。不喜欢的事没得勉强。

这一趟高铁通往武汉。S7当前，车厢里睡倒一片，唯有他精神好着。

不喜欢的事如何勉强呢？胡显昭刷着手机，莫名多嘀咕了一句。可又不是没有例外——去年这会儿，S6的旧金山。EDG出征视频只拍到下路组合一同踏入电梯，田野刷开房门，然后小心抵住门板，侧身让金赫奎进去。下一个镜头已是田野一人下楼和大部队汇合吃饭，金赫奎那件酒红色的外套换在了田野身上。里子一层深褐色的厚绒，看起来就比田野先前单薄绣金的LPL出征战服要暖。

只不过是外套而已。

胡显昭没有什么想法。彼时他还在青训的魔鬼训练营里，一天九场训练赛，还能给你混乱组排玩出个花来。他连个正经的ID都没有，训练生选秀计划时五杀的卢锡安只是那个AD08，来了这里，他也不过是T1.胡显昭。

连之后城市争霸赛的RGS.De1ft都还没见着影，这个名字，是那个叫Deft的人离开的时候他才取的。

“为什么取这个ID？”女主持问。  
“因为Deft以前也是EDG的，我想成为第二个Deft。”

名字都只不过是代号，彼时胡显昭从未在乎过这个。

他向来在群体中寡言，赛事语音里几乎听不到他说话。外面大风大浪，胡显昭心里没有一点波动。训练生选秀计划当天，后台蜚语流言叽叽喳喳，同队上单一直自吹自擂，胡显昭当听不见。他兀自坐在边角，低头想下一轮用什么AD。对面还在放话：“我一场比赛没被那个船长的桶炸到过一次！你想想，你想想这是什么概念？”只在听到这句时候，胡显昭抬起眼皮扫了对方一眼。

总有人看不起胡显昭，说他“独”。

你丫根本没长开一小屁孩儿，装什么自命清高。  
仗着队友套盾敢打敢送的AD，有什么了不起？

胡显昭不置可否。以前身边的朋友钻石都上不去，他一个人单排上王者习惯了，看不惯拉帮结派的事，也没那个心思。

也不是没波动。国服打久了，胡显昭心里也躁。到底是脾性硬气的人，去年三月初来乍到，EDG刚分给他们韩服账号那会儿，他在排位里骂了赵志铭。胡显昭没这个意识，他也喷过田野。菜可以忍，乱玩忍无可忍。结果后来听人说赵志铭直播放话，见一次打一次。

“但是现在他应该不敢骂我，他打不过我。他现在敢在网上装一句，我就冲过去给他一巴掌，让他知道社会的残酷。”赵志铭大刺刺地说，直播间几十万粉丝。

胡显昭听着只想笑。

他自诩心直口快，被阿布管教了一年，那些傲和倔的臭毛病没改完全，好歹是知道收敛。进了一队，在哥哥们眼里和同辈口中说出来，分明就是两个人。胡显昭不在乎，该怎么说话还是怎么说话。别人看他是口出狂言没大没小，他心里有杆秤，清楚着。

可是赵志铭不喜欢他。

说不上来是什么感觉，赵志铭这个人自来熟，但看他的眼神总带着一点冷，恨不得X光咔嚓一闪，好把他打量个透。胡显昭心是大，可再迟钝，也不至于感受不到。

不就是他听到赵志铭要叫田野出去吃饭的时候，“不小心”帮田野叫了个外卖……嘛。田野这么懒的一个人，当然是选择鸽掉了啊。

七月生日过完，再多熬一周。胡显昭上了场，这一上去就再没下来过。明凯夏季赛复又回归镇队的灵魂支柱，赵志铭一开始还场场比赛认真跟着，赛季末段渐渐地显露出些消沉。

小组赛最后一场输完WE，胡显昭的态度摆在明面。赵志铭向来护着兮夜，更对他黑了脸。不快的僵持延续到战队周年聚餐，倒饮料，玩笑背后讲话，也是拿他没辙的含沙射影。“你跟我们不说这些没关系，我们都知道你没素质，出去了别这样。”

胡显昭全无在意。他只关心田野吃饭了没有。

夏季决赛胡显昭每场都最早跳下擂台，一个人就往后场走，无论输还是赢。有时候陈宇浩会从后面追上来揽他肩膀，有时候没追上。胸腔心肺每一下呼吸心跳都仿佛听得见，很慢，很静，一点不急促。他像是往海的最深处一直下沉，周身黑暗，滴水掷地有声。注意力高度集中的时候，眼里不容他物。唯一能听见的只有田野在比赛里不停指挥他的嗓音，头顶搅动起粼粼波光。中场休息为了保持状态，他宁愿离田野都远一点，只一人遁入黑暗，蛰伏静伺下一个狩猎时机到来。

人没说错。胡显昭是“独”，孤狼一匹。

李汭燦和他像又不像。EDG的双C如今都有千军万马之中取敌将首级的性子。但李汭燦比他狡黠太多，不藏着尾巴的狐狸，赛场上不睬劝阻，私下里对一切却总是笑而不语，看好戏似的。

李汭燦始终就那个捉摸不定的调性，除了复盘基本没跟他说几句话。胡显昭看不懂李汭燦想什么，也懒得去猜，不如各司其职。

诡术妖姬神鬼莫测，麦林炮手一往无前。

让二追三。

当天晚上，赵志铭先按捺不住，在酒店楼梯拐角堵了他。  
“喂。”  
胡显昭心里难免有点发憷。毕竟人家是OG（老资历）是建队大佬，得，装乖点好。他犹豫着要不要叫声哥。  
“别紧张。问你个事。”赵志铭对上胡显昭警觉的眼神，往楼道口瞟了一眼，“咳，你对田野……到底搞什么意思？”  
呵。原来是在这等着他呢。  
“我没有什么意思。我仔子挺好的，”胡显昭不紧不慢地说，“LPL第一辅助，没毛病。”  
赵志铭嗤笑了一声。胡显昭皱了皱眉。  
“你知道我不是问那个。”  
胡显昭不说话，抬眼看他，没什么表情。一时尴尬。见这个态度，赵志铭心下明了，最终还是放开他，心有不甘地撇开视线。

“我见着不是一个两个了。别太把自己当回事。”

性格不同，同样两条狼犬，都觊觎着首发的位置。赵志铭长此以往地守着EDG，用不当人的玩笑骚话掩饰真心，为了团队，他一度以为自己可以做任何事任何牺牲。而如今，胡显昭踏入这里，低眉顺目，装乖服软，帮所有人买冰棍带饮料，粉丝和他自己都说自己可爱，赵志铭却警铃大作地知道来者并非善类。

他驱逐不走，也做不到冷眼旁观。赵志铭到底是嘴硬心软，太妥协的一个人。可任赵志铭如何洞察，X光终究只照出新AD非同寻常人骨骼，照不出心。

年幼的狼混入羊群，明眼人知他不达目的决不罢休。胡显昭的野心比赵志铭更大，可人家只是循着本能来的，不算天真无邪但赢一手单纯直接。这个人就这样，无所避讳，叫你无可指摘。

Nofe教练给他取ID的时候说：“iboy吧，iboy是一个非常温和的名字，总之很好。”  
这个名字被赋予的意义从一开始就不是一个代号，而是为了刀入剑鞘。

谁能预判是好是坏，环环相扣的齿轮已经转动，引线点燃，多米诺骨牌的第一片即将被推倒。胡显昭是给EDG带来最大变数的那个变量，成了，什么都是他胡显昭的，不成，他甚至不怕连自己一起炸个粉碎。

“你记好了。”赵志铭离开基地之前，揽过胡显昭的肩，重重地拍了拍。  
“S赛你敢上场乱送，下来我真的敢打你。”

3

胡显昭心里叹口气，赵志铭的警告仿佛还在耳畔回响。田野睡得并不安稳，没带颈枕，还是硌得不舒服，中间调整了好几次姿势，最后抱着胳膊蜷成一团，像田螺缩回重重的壳。

田野的世界封闭成一个小小的螺旋，胡显昭站在外面，透过半透明的薄壳还能窥见软肉。

他不喜欢田野，只是有点心疼。

其实也不过就是半年前的事。EDG夏季赛前内部会议，胡显昭刚巧就坐在田野后面两排，鬼使神差地，举起手机偷拍了一张田野的后脑勺。

直到夏季决赛前，在北京参与宣传片拍摄，鸟巢广场他又远远地按下手机快门，拍了田野露着一边肩膀、胡乱披着棒球服、毫无妥帖的模样。胡显昭才突然想起那时视频里田野穿着金赫奎的外套，拉链细密拉到胸口，位置刚刚好。

胡显昭有充分自信EDG是需要他的。  
那EDG.Meiko呢？那……田野呢？

他假借着拍窗外风景，把田野也纳入镜头。田野柔软面容温顺，细嫩皮肤上一层几不可见的绒毛，镜片后面眼睫轻轻地颤。嘴角抿着，眉头微皱，固执又逞着坚强似的。  
EDG APP上很快就有粉丝回应。胡显昭一边喝水一边点开，差点呛到。  
“这就有点过分了啊……”

第一高赞评论：“你尽管拍，追到田野算我输。”  
还十分“贴心”地附上两张金赫奎和田野的照片。

一张是15年哈尔滨的冰雪大世界，那个田野还是肉嘟嘟的小胖子，金赫奎把企鹅帽子在他头上拉拉好；一张是几个月之前的洲际赛，纤瘦的少年躺在酒店床上，金赫奎头枕着野仔的肚子。横亘三年，都是胡显昭不曾见过的，田野的样子。

够狠。

高铁开始减速，广播响起来。田野闷哼了两声，醒了，迷迷糊糊地伸手去揉眼睛。  
“到哪了？”田野打了一个哈欠。  
“还有两站就到了。”胡显昭把手机反扣在腿上。田野这会儿转过身来对着他，背后的站台上刚好挂着个写“金寨”的牌子。  
下一站就是麻城北。再下一站就是武汉。

“你一直没睡？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不困吗?”田野一张嘴就又打了一个哈欠，吸了吸鼻子。胡显昭把口袋里的餐巾纸递给他，看着田野擤鼻涕。田野懒得接整包，就着胡显昭帮他拿着的手，单手抽了一张出来，也没说谢谢。  
“不困啊。”胡显昭把剩下的纸巾塞回口袋，最近他才开始随身带包纸巾，鼓鼓囊囊的，还不太习惯。“我晚上睡得早。”  
田野一听就笑了，餐巾纸挡了半张脸，眼睛眯眯的。“昭皇～养生AD～嗯？”

胡显昭不接话，对着田野的眼睛多看了两眼。看来是真睡足了。发红的血丝都消了个干净，田野的眼神顽劣而清澈。不知道为什么，胡显昭也觉得浑身肌肉都舒展开来。  
可能他之前也有点缺觉，神经绷得那么紧。

“也没什么大不了的。”他在心里说。  
“嗯？什么？”  
“我没说话啊。”  
“你没说话？那我幻听了吗。”田野莫名其妙。  
胡显昭就笑。

真没什么大不了的。这些天天在他直播间里大刷驼妹的粉丝迷妹怕是不知道，百度meiko出来的照片远比你们发来的更多，胡显昭半年前就翻了个大概。

搜索结果里三年的时光，乱序混杂在一起。

那次头一回偷拍田野的组会开完，阿布把夏季赛末段他的上场安排公布，称次日调入一队训练室。夜深人静，他难得失眠，好奇心翻涌上来就躺在被窝里一张张点开看，放大看，时间洪流里田野大多不是一个人。

胡显昭不知道他们发生过什么。他只知道每一张照片一定都有故事。田野那时候的笑容那么甜，每一个细胞都带着黏懒。田野靠在那个人的肩膀睡去，田野走夜路的时候贴紧那个人的胳臂。那些全身心的放松和依赖，小心翼翼的讨好和故作的娇俏，田野的眼睛骗不了人。

胡显昭不喜欢田野。他只是眼见着金赫奎这个人的离开，把田野那样的笑容带走了。

本来真是没有那么在意meiko的。  
实在硬说，作为一个英雄成就等级比任何AD位都高、rank里心情不好就玩一把调剂一下的锤石玩家，对EDG一五年的春季赛和MSI，还有一六年的德杯印象深刻怎么了。至于到底是胡显昭先对锤石偏爱，还是Meiko的神钩神灯在前，反正早已无据可察。  
胡显昭喜欢归喜欢，最多也就是像宝蓝那种喜欢罢了。  
他向来仰慕强者，从Uzi到Deft，毫不遮掩对他们的“崇拜”。但其实哪有那种东西，男人的偶像，不过是渴望成为的对象而已。而如今，甚至是意欲打败的。

可是当EDG失去Deft之后，Meiko变了。  
兰德里的折磨。婕拉C位，辅助寒冰。一次又一次闪现开团，一个又一个人头进账。RGS和ANT两支青训队在基地看着比赛鬼喊，我操，这是抢中单饭碗啊。

胡显昭跟他们一起胡吹瞎侃。  
他心里却是窃喜的。胡显昭从来不觉得自己会输给任何人，他只是缺少一个强的辅助。那些保护型的、稳重的辅助也不是不好，胡显昭只觉得并无分别。  
总是差了一点什么。就像一盒拼图刚刚拆散的时候，还并未发现缺少了一块。

他不想要之前那个犹犹豫豫的田野，一味向ADC妥协甚至卑微地挽留。要走便走。去年十二月，镜头切到田野勉强撑起一个笑容答主持问，胡显昭“啪”地把德杯颁奖典礼的视频关了，秒锁VN。矫情，难道EDG就找不出第二个Deft。

奥迪来拍他肩膀问他去不去吃饭，胡显昭没好气地耸了下肩。“又干嘛。我不去。”  
“干嘛？你rank炸了？”奥迪不明就里。  
胡显昭冷哼一声，操纵手上的VN打出第三环。VN就地滚翻退出塔外，双杀。  
“走啊，等我打完，对面一会儿该投了。”

训练生几个下馆子没人管着，私底下唏嘘一队的人员变动，又互黑吹捧开对方玩笑。胡显昭一脸漠不关心，听到田野名字的时候淡淡丢下一句。

“要是离开了Deft就什么也不是，那也没什么了不起。”

那时初冬，海成民都还是Cry。走回基地的路上很大的风，胡显昭手插着口袋走得最快。想起自己放下的话，才觉得没来由的苛刻。

如今，胡显昭好整以暇，靠在椅背上看屏幕里接受赛后采访的人。先前所有的冷眼旁观，所有的不服气，忽然都有了另一种解释。  
像是冰封河面下隐藏的水流，胡显昭能听到冰壳裂缝的喀嚓细响。  
他心里隐隐期待着这一面的田野。凶猛的打法果断的开团，春季赛六个MVP，“我说能打就能打，我说不能打就不能打，我说了算。”野队来了脾气骨子里都是倔的，不容得别人一丝遮遮掩掩。没了金赫奎，田野更锋芒毕露。

胡显昭就想要这个。只想要这个。  
见了一眼就认定了，别的都不够劲。

然而EDG并不顺利。失利的阵痛持久痉挛着整个一队，导播偏偏最喜欢在EDG水晶爆炸的第一时间去切Meiko的表情特写，好像田野咬紧嘴唇将哭未哭的样子，是可供所有人评头论足的消遣。

原来赛场上的狠背后，是无可奈何的逞强。他逐渐在比赛里看得到田野的急躁和绝望，绝命开团得不到跟上，打法混乱，节奏断档。

从未有一刻，胡显昭这么恨自己不能立刻上场。他不喜欢田野，田野露出那个表情他不喜欢，田野那样的表情被别人看了去，他更不喜欢。

啧，真的烦。

青训远不止他一个AD，不管是教练评分还是队友内测胡显昭都不占一点优势，一七年春的T1.胡显昭离首发位置隔着一道玻璃门一堵墙像隔了十万八千里，可他就突然觉得，非这个位置不可了。

手机上弹出提醒，KT.Deft直播。胡显昭一边叼着蔬菜卷一边打开网页，目不转睛盯紧金赫奎操作的细节，咬了一大口薄饼。金赫奎大嘴11级之前不学E，胡显昭也不学。金赫奎有时候故意留着治疗逼自己的极限，胡显昭更甚，撤退时捏着闪现不放。闪现是用来进攻的，除非依靠反应速度的秒躲技能，rank里他宁死不闪。

夏天第一阵蝉鸣在基地外响起来的时候，胡显昭和田野正对着吃饭。以前他很少在饭点见到田野，这人吃得又少又快，还从来没个老实作息。可那天田野吃得很慢，拿勺子一小勺一小勺地舀汤喝，青绿色的supreme T恤的宽松袖口下露出一截白皙皮肤。田野骨架偏小，身上一点筋腱肌肉也没有，小臂圆圆的，看上去很软。  
胡显昭视线顺着田野的胳膊线条滑下去，落到田野的指尖上。  
好像比上次看到的更糟了。手都啃烂了。  
指尖的肉还带着细细密密的褶，泛着新嫩的粉色，指甲秃着，参差不齐。胡显昭还想看得再清楚些。  
“你干嘛啊。”田野抽出手。胡显昭被惊醒般愣了一下，田野眼神躲闪，慌乱都还没来得及藏起。  
手上的触感和温度还残留着。胡显昭才发现自己想着想着，还身体力行地摸了一下田野的手。

“别啃了。”胡显昭坦坦荡荡，还是盯着田野的手。“不疼吗？”别跟我说你不疼。  
“不疼啊。你管我干嘛。”田野像被踩到尾巴，手蜷起来，躲着他。  
你不疼我看着都疼了。胡显昭没说，他没什么立场。  
窗外的蝉鸣扰人。  
“我吃好了。”胡显昭放下碗，磕在桌面上不轻不重的一声响。“走了。”  
站起身来，余光能瞄到田野纤细的后颈，白得过分。这么窄的肩膀，是怎么撑起这大半年EDG的苦痛的呢。胡显昭留一分神顾着身后，走到门口的时候，听见田野闷闷不乐地嘟囔了一声。  
“发什么脾气啊……”

转过转角，拉开放酸奶的冷柜，冰凉的气息扑面而来。胡显昭原地任那道门晾了一会儿，反正EDG不差电费。差不多觉得冷静了的时候，胡显昭才关上冰柜门，吸管“叭”地戳进锡纸。

胡显昭知道田野啃手的习惯是从小留下的，神经感受到压力之后最直接的宣泄本能。就算没有英雄联盟，就算没有职业联赛，就算没有那些过往，他也要面对别的什么。可是这些解释都没有用，胡显昭握紧拳头，压力到底是如何产生和呈现的并不重要。

就那一瞬间，他的心脏像是被什么人扼住了，胸腔发胀，血液一直往脑子里涌。一下子翻涌上来的怜爱，让他的心变得滚烫。从来没有过的感觉，他再无法装作若无其事。

田野啃手，胡显昭心里疼。  
原来不是矫情，他想，是真的会疼。

要走便走。可你让我身边的、我认定的辅助，这样难过。

后知后觉胡显昭才发现，他对金赫奎是有一点怨愤的。

或许连胡显昭自己也没意识到，网上的照片大多都是去年的，所以他会拍很多田野。

日积月累他拍下自己眼里对方的照片，心里暗自期待着有一天，meiko的搜索词条里充满他存在的证据，是不是就能除旧更新。

4

武汉集训的房间安排，一开始还没全确定。阿布先开了陈宇浩和胡显昭的那间，供所有人先放行李。

田野从下了车就和李汭燦闹在一起，胡显昭跟在最后，进屋之前就先听到两人嘻嘻哈哈的声音。他推着箱子进门，一抬头——田野和李汭燦背包都没卸，一并扑在，他的，床上，此刻正拉拉扯扯。李汭燦还伸手想搂田野的腰挠他痒痒，田野扭着躲开，笑个不停地去推李汭燦的胳膊。

胡显昭心里有句脏话不知当讲不当讲。

陈宇浩倚在床头给手机充电，看他进来，见怪不怪地招呼他，“过来坐啊。”  
胡显昭回头看了一眼已经拿下镜头盖的随行摄影师，还是贴着墙，往拍不到的地方靠了靠。

田野那边也笑够了，一边咳嗽一边从床上爬起来，“哎溜了溜了。李汭燦你别搞，走了走了。”然后还象征性地扯了扯被蹭乱的被子。

等田野推着李汭燦出去了，胡显昭才脱了鞋，坐上床的另一边，也把充电器连上插座。  
田野在的时候他嫌田野吵，田野出去了他又觉得太安静，不习惯。  
摄影师没走，还在那拍。胡显昭刷着手机伸了个懒腰，拍就拍吧，随便拍。

下楼吃饭前，胡显昭把大床重新铺好，拍了张照片发APP，配文：“又大又舒服。”粉丝一堆问号回过来，他看着好笑。说看上去像是滚过一遍又铺好的？本来就是啊，田野在上面滚了一遍，看着是挺舒服的。

第二天，李汭燦趴在瑜伽垫上，坚持不了了，整张脸倒进田野怀里。田野还在那一个劲嫌弃：“哇，李汭燦，这都做不了？哈哈哈，这都做不了。”  
胡显昭从压腿的拉伸动作中抬起头。得剪头发了，刘海有点长，扎眼睛。

胡显昭觉得自己挺听话的，团建时候老师叫他们站好，胡显昭胸挺得可直了。不像有些人，特别是隔壁软泥怪战队的中单选手，一看就是在学校天天搞事的不良少年。胡显昭在心里犯嘀咕，虽说是LPL一家亲，但你一直跑来撩我辅助是几个意思。  
结果那边就听着小虎的声音：“我抱得动你吧，这肯定可以，我试试。”  
田野在那里讪笑，“别搞别搞，抱不动，哎抱不动……喔哦！哈哈哈哈哈。”  
田野话没说下去，拒绝了一半，李元浩已经从后面揽着田野的腰，把他整个人举起来了。那边看热闹不嫌事大的摄像，咔嚓咔嚓就是一通乱拍。

直到李元浩把田野放下，手还搂着田野的腰没放，脸凑在田野耳边逗他说骚话。田野被闹得没辙，就一直笑，“哈哈哈可以可以，哎呀虎爹饶命，放过我吧~~”。  
笑着笑着，田野忽然间看过来一眼，胡显昭佯装淡定地收回视线，才发现自己刚刚目不转睛。

胡显昭微微有点脸红。  
其实刚才他在想，田野真的好小只啊。

被小虎还算有力的臂弯抱起来的时候，才觉得田野浑身上下，都好像比他先前所见的还更纤瘦。而田野双腿离地之后乖乖不动，只是一个劲笑的样子，还挺有意思的。  
原来田野真的不生气啊。  
胡显昭像是又窥探到了什么田野秘密的边角——对于一个好的ADC而言，了解自己的辅助是一件正常又基本的事。

世界赛的期间田野换到和奥迪一间，胡显昭还是和陈宇浩。训练赛打得没什么感觉，田野天天窝在训练室里Rank峡谷之巅，连下楼吃饭都懒得挪。  
“哎小铁！小铁！”田野扯着嗓子使唤李哲，“你下去给我带个饭吧！”  
“我在打游戏啊。”  
“那你一会儿帮我带个饭嘛。”  
“等我这盘打完吧，你要吃什么？”  
“嗯……”田野按下回城，伸了个懒腰，“哎吃什么啊，不知道吃什么。”

胡显昭操作卡莉斯塔打完最后一波团战，对面红色的水晶，爆炸成湛蓝的胜利碎片。他调出输出伤害占比看了一眼，转头问：“我打完了，我下去帮你带吧。”  
田野忙着补兵，胡显昭在旁边提醒他：“你靠下点，我感觉打野从上面过来了。”  
“是吗？”田野将信将疑，还是往下河道草丛靠了靠，打了个信号叫打野来反蹲。  
等一波中路2V2打完，田野收了两个人头进账，正得意着，又吹了一波昭皇。胡显昭像耳旁风那样的听一听算了，接着问他：“想好吃什么了吗。”  
“不知道啊，都没什么想吃的……”

阿布一进门就听见田野抱怨，嘲笑他们：“下个楼都懒得下，一天问八遍，就知道吃。”

旁边的李汭燦手机震了震。胡显昭扫过去一眼，在新一盘游戏载入页面上挂着。午休期间他们允许使用一会儿，李汭燦抓着手机就走了出去。  
没过一会儿李哲说：“哎还是我下去帮你们带吧，你们几个人要？都跟我说一下。”  
胡显昭当听不见似的，只问田野：“嗯？想吃什么。”  
“唔……要不吃个面吧。好久没吃面了。”  
胡显昭站起来，椅背上的外套提在手上，音量提高一点：“田野想吃面，我去吧，我上次买的那个挺好吃的。”

李哲放下手机，回头看了他一眼。  
李哲还想说些什么，阿布说：“让他去让他去，你们要吃什么都说。昭皇想跑腿，他是猴子派来的，坐不住。”又嘱咐道：“还有生烫牛肉粉，要辣的。  
“哈哈哈，昭皇猴子派来的。”田野跟腔。  
“那你叫他们多做两份炸鸡。”李哲说。

“哇，都要我带，心疼我的钱包。”

田野听见他抱怨就乐，“昭皇心疼他的钱包了，哈哈哈，你们给昭皇一点面子吧。”然后一边打着游戏，一边摸了摸外套口袋：“钱够不够，不够我这有。”  
胡显昭已经把外套穿好了，没理田野，只是说：“我等下回来。”

正走出门，李汭燦刚好从厕所的方向回来。擦肩而过的时候，感觉李汭燦的视线不经意般扫过他。  
李汭燦捏着手机的手紧了紧。

等胡显昭在楼下等待餐品准备，手机震动，他打开EDG的微信群，李汭燦在群里艾特了他。  
“面和田野一样，麻烦了。”

胡显昭有点愣。他点开对方的微信头像，赫然是田野抱着膝盖靠在墙角小憩的样子。

短暂的错愕之后是嗤笑。李汭燦这人真奇怪，有什么话不摊明白说，他赖着李哲打掩护胡显昭睁一只眼闭一只眼，可这又算是什么。  
胡显昭最不屑于这些闪烁其词的东西，他有什么想做的事情就会直说，只等田野心软。  
是不是韩国人都是这副暧昧性子，只撩，不负责任。胡显昭又想起田野独自啃手的模样，心里压着点火。  
你是什么人我不在乎，可是你不要来吊着田野。

胡显昭才突然想起，好像每次田野和别人玩在一起的时候，李汭燦都会离得很远。可每当他在场的时候，李汭燦总是和田野特别黏。他们像一对连体的婴孩，搂在一起，睡在一起，看上去亲昵无间，实则是李汭燦不动声色的耀武扬威。

李汭燦是藏着三窟心思的狐狸，那年狐狸却在兔子面前眯起眼睛，问上一句：“你想要我来你这里吗。”

赵志铭那句话突然跳进他脑海里。

“我见着不是一个两个了。”

原来如此。胡显昭有些自嘲地笑了一下。

他把买好的午饭一并带上楼分了，李汭燦客气地对他说谢谢，他说不用。  
我走我的阳关道，你走你的独木桥。李汭燦和他之间从来就不存在竞争关系，胡显昭想要取代的，从一开始就是金赫奎。

世界赛第一轮，李汭燦对卢锡安有执念，教练选择相信他，胡显昭无所谓。反正我输，你不也输吗。结果真就连输了三场。  
胡显昭没说什么，他在峡谷之巅通常都空Ban，那几天连着Ban了好几场卢锡安。  
直到第二轮仗着田野露露的保护，胡显昭潇洒两连胜，MVP采访时他谨慎地在脑子里把话过了一遍，想起之前田野看的那什么古装剧里，说“当你不知道说什么的时候，说实话”。

“你们小组赛第一轮失利之后有什么经验教训吗？”  
“只要不拿卢锡安都可以。”

不用给李汭燦什么面子吧，反正他也不需要。

一下场，阿布一巴掌拍在他头上。“哎唷，小祖宗我求求你了，真是不能跟你急了。”  
田野也结束中文端的采访，看热闹地问：“哎他又说什么啦？”  
“人家问他经验教训，他说只要不拿卢锡安都可以。说的什么话。”  
“嘻嘻嘻，这话说的没毛病啊。是不是啊李汭燦？嗯？问你话呢，是不是~”

后来胡显昭又看到微博上截那个剧照的图，才发现下面还有条评论：  
“然后说实话的儿子没一个好死（捂面）”  
那都是后话了。

诡术妖姬和麦林炮手又一次并肩作战在召唤师峡谷，只不过这一次生死一盘，对面是SKT。推对面水晶的时候，胡显昭飚起来的手速一时之间无处发挥，他就忽然想亮个图标。  
他这么想着，就这么做了。  
然后听见左边着急地嚷起来：“哎哎哎你干嘛！稳点稳点，你别，”田野没绷住笑，“别秀。”

李汭燦W进人群，金身，胡显昭心里“咯噔”一下。明知大龙必丢，他瞟了一眼已经不说话了的田野，调头反打。  
田野像是一瞬间就明白了他的意思，一句阻拦也没有。露露拿着法杖站在野区路口，目送小炮决绝地跳进草丛的黑暗。然后陪他送了一个双杀。

这就是胡显昭和李汭燦。胡显昭屏幕黑白，不服气地咬了咬下唇。他想，他也还是心急了，和李汭燦一样。而田野到底是都懂得的。

整个一队在场馆外朝粉丝深深鞠躬。明明才刚开始，却已经结束了。场馆外的粉丝却没有散的，一个男粉声嘶力竭地喊明凯的名字，说厂长再来一年，别他妈退役。

胡显昭是第一次，对他而言，好像目前为止所有的事情都是一场梦。可是在那些粉丝的哭喊声里，胡显昭握紧了袖子下的拳头。

沉默着回宾馆的车上，他不禁多看了两眼李汭燦。对方头靠着窗，因为失误不甘心地抿紧了嘴角。武汉的车水马龙不眠之夜，灯光阴影不时从他们面容上闪过，世界赛一幕幕如走马灯。他看见李汭燦镜片后面，悄悄红了眼。

胡显昭想，李汭燦是真的想赢。  
是不是EDG的人，跟韩不韩国人没关系。

5

田野闷着一声不吭，回了酒店就一头扎进房间里去。胡显昭在自己屋里洗了把脸。冰凉的水冲走眼眶的热切，抬起头来的时候，胡显昭看着镜子里的自己。

还是有什么不一样了。  
从这一次的失败开始，接下来又是新的一年。  
属于Iboy和Meiko的一年。

外面有人敲门。胡显昭一边拿毛巾擦脸，一边开门。奥迪塞给他一张门卡。  
“跟你换间房。”  
胡显昭没接，他看了一会奥迪手上的房卡，是田野那间没错。胡显昭又抬起头看奥迪，无声询问他是什么意思。  
奥迪显得有些尴尬，原地晃了几下。“你去看看田野，那个，我，我不知道怎么安慰人。”  
胡显昭倒是很平静：“他哭了吗？”  
奥迪耸耸肩：“我哪知道，回来之后就躺床上，一直背对着我看手机。戴着耳机，叫他也没反应。”  
胡显昭思考了下。奥迪见状就有点着急，“哎你自己的辅助你自己对付啊。”  
“他不用安慰的，放他自己待会儿就好了。”胡显昭嘴上这么说，却还是接了房卡，冲屋里的陈宇浩喊了声，“耗神！”  
“啊？”  
“奥迪嫌田野打呼噜，跟我换一晚。”  
“啊？噢。你叫他进来就行。”

他在门口迟疑了一会儿，手扣在门上一下，又慢慢地，蜷成了拳。门卡刷开电子锁的滴滴声，绿色的指示灯闪烁了两下。胡显昭推门进去，房间里光线偏暗，只有奥迪床铺的台灯亮着。田野队服短袖都没换，半裹着被子，露出肩膀和手臂。

胡显昭把抽纸从纸架里拿出来，在田野背后站了会儿，看到他手机上播着电视剧。他把抽纸丢去田野面前，枕头的另一面。  
田野这才回过头瞧他一眼。  
“怎么是你啊……”  
田野声音闷闷的，揉了揉眼睛，然后抽出一张抽纸来擤鼻涕。

还行，就算是故作无所谓的样子，也没事。在门外的时候胡显昭还担心，要是田野真的在哭，怕是自己真的手足无措，哄不好人家。  
“奥迪嫌你打呼噜，放假了他想睡个好觉。”  
“什么啊……”田野皱着眉，无关紧要地抱怨了一下，又倒回去，没理会这种一听就莫名其妙的借口。  
埋在枕头里，田野才又好气又好笑地回应一句：“……放假了这种话你都说的出来的。”

胡显昭静静地站在田野床边，他犹豫着想坐下，于是他又这么做了。  
胡显昭轻轻地掐住田野胳膊。  
田野僵了一下，第一反应想躲，却又没动。电视剧正播到搞笑的桥段，田野没反应，好像等着胡显昭说话似的。  
沉默却在意的情绪，在两个人之间酝酿发酵。  
过了好久，胡显昭才说：  
“没关系的。”他觉得自己嗓子也有点低哑，“大不了就是明年再来。”

胡显昭不像队友，一个个经历了时间的消磨。对胡显昭而言，世界赛的人声鼎沸和躁动热浪仿佛都还在咫尺。就算输了又怎么样，这个游戏的舞台依旧让他满怀憧憬，心神激荡。

“这次就差一点。BO1随机性那么大，真要打BO5，谁输谁赢都还不一定。”  
“……你少说两句吧。”田野小声打断他，“说这些有用的话，要淘汰赛干什么。”过会儿，田野又忍不住责怪道：“你这人怎么这样……输了比赛还这么精神。让我自己看会儿剧都不行。”

“你不信吗？”  
田野一怔。  
“田野，你不信吗。”胡显昭又问了一遍，语气里全是认真。田野不给答复，胡显昭甚至都要有些着急了。就像是一直坚信不疑的答案，突然连自己也感到动摇，胡显昭没来由地心慌。  
田野你不信吗，明年我们会打赢他们这种事。我会变得更强，Carry你这种事。

“这不是信不信的问题。”田野放下手机。  
“光信又没有用，做到才行。”  
然后，田野转过身来一点，看着胡显昭：“你会做到吗？”

胡显昭笑了，“会啊。”

田野偏开视线，嘴角抿了一下，把掉落的耳机重新塞回耳廓。“我看会儿剧，你早点睡。”  
“下次会赢的。”胡显昭起身前，还是说。“下次我们一定会赢。”  
他确信田野听得进去。

其实胡显昭一直看得明白，不然他不会雷声大雨点小。他还太弱小，还不到能够大声说话的时候。还不到能够保护田野的时候。  
所以大部分时候他都只是默默看着。田野和那么多人好，他不介意，只是有点羡慕。

凌晨六点胡显昭醒来的时候，还看到田野那边手机的荧屏光亮。

他有什么办法，他始终是后来者。  
可胡显昭还想居上，哪怕不是现在。

6

那一晚的下路组，没有发生什么值得提起的事，也没有说什么豪言壮语的话。可是无形之中好像有什么默契，在对视中悄然构建。  
也许从第一次见面的时候就已经开始了，从第一次并肩出战LPL开始，从夏季决赛的让二追三，从世界赛的开局不顺、逆境爆发，到一同消化失利开始。

李汭燦直接飞回了韩国，明凯留在武汉。胡显昭回到基地的第一件事，是忽然想起自己可以开摄像头直播。他佯装不经意地乱播了三十秒，知道眼尖的粉丝肯定发现得了他换了位置。  
他终于名正言顺，坐到田野旁边了呀。他终于不用滑着椅子过来偷瞄田野的背影。

胡显昭想错了。  
偷瞄还是一样偷瞄，从瞄后脑勺变成瞄侧脸而已——他到底还是不太敢正大光明地盯着田野看。弹幕都搞事情地在刷“把田野抱过来看一下”，胡显昭的内心，第一次升起了一丝近乎于惆怅的情绪。

“你什么时候回家？”  
“过几天吧。晚上出去吃吗。”田野反过来问。  
“我等会儿想先洗个澡。”  
“好。”

胡显昭不知道田野为什么不回家，田野留下来不是为了直播，甚至也不专心Rank峡谷之巅，倒是天天起来床就赖在训练室里，在电脑前挂着，OB他打游戏。以前田野在游戏里指挥胡显昭近乎颐指气使，这两天不知道为什么，也许是胡显昭的心理作用，他觉得田野说话的语气都柔柔的。

在世界赛之后，你是不是更信任我了一点呢。

可是田野，人都是善变的动物。有些人恃宠而骄，有些人得了势，反倒按兵不动。  
比如你，比如我。

田野肯好声好气地帮胡显昭点麻辣香锅了，胡显昭便不再像以前那样跑腿给田野拿水。田野存心在一边不停念叨“啊好渴~想喝水~”，胡显昭当耳旁风：“……你去拿吗？”

田野打完了游戏软趴趴地抱怨“要饿死了~”，可说上八遍，也不过是想要再来一盘换胡显昭等他。胡显昭才不依着田野，平平淡淡甩下一句：“那我一会儿不等你。”  
田野措手不及，情急之下语气一冷：“你不等我是吧？好那我也不等你，走了拜拜。”

胡显昭没忍住，笑了。

田野这哪里是发脾气，分明就是又惊又慌，只能搬出冷战来威胁。一点力度没有。  
胡显昭看着田野放完要走的狠话，又还坐在椅子上没动的闷气样子。  
还他妈有点可爱。

可胡显昭到底还是怕田野真生气了，他把脸上的情绪收敛点，轻声安抚：“再等一会儿，这盘快结束了。”  
“这哪是要结束了，你才刚开始！”  
最后田野果然还是没等他，胡显昭也不恼，只是有点小小的遗憾。

晚上奥迪问起田野为什么不直播，胡显昭这边打着游戏，耳朵都竖起来了。  
“嘿嘿嘿，不想播，又不回家？”奥迪笑得不怀好意。  
“关你什么事。”田野像被踩到痛脚，又着急重复了一遍，“关你什么事。”

胡显昭忽然有点开心。明明他也不知道田野为什么不回家，可是田野人在这，即便奥迪要走田野也不走，明天基地里不就只剩下他们两个。  
就像是分享了一个互相不知的秘密。  
胡显昭不回家，不过就是想和田野多待一会儿。

可是胡显昭又更看不明白田野。不，或许是看明白了，但故意不想看明白。  
田野害怕和他独处。田野不知道他会说什么话做出什么事来，整个人像绷着一个气球，紧紧张张，还一戳就炸。

胡显昭觉得田野莫名其妙。既然这样，干嘛又在我面前打那些哑谜？不就是想要我退让服软，哄着你供着你。  
胡显昭偏不。田野撒娇他充耳不闻，田野发火他还笑，田野回避他就一直坚持，尽管心里怕田野翻脸，也不最后让步。甭管田野有多少小聪明伎俩屡试不爽，他偏不吃田野那一套。

胡显昭这边开着直播，田野反复食言，推推拒拒就是不肯出去。到底是谁下午问要不要出去吃的？胡显昭跟他犟，从洗完澡后神清气爽的小心翼翼，逐渐变成压着火气的好言好语。

“外面很冷。”  
“我们又不在外面吃。”  
“又要走很远。”  
“那我们去近一点的地方。”  
“晚上再说。”  
“已经晚上了。”  
“再等一下。”  
“再等一下还是要出去啊。”  
“奥迪又不去。”  
胡显昭终于忍无可忍，毫不犹豫地反驳回去：“奥迪去不去跟我们有什么关系。”

田野明显被噎了一下，只能没什么底气道：“就、两个人很无聊……”  
“走吧。”  
“不去了。”

田野你搞笑吧。胡显昭一声冷笑都出来了。逻辑上吵不赢，就开始耍赖，出尔反尔很好玩吗。  
太窝囊了。胡显昭这辈子没这么消耗耐心过。  
“去不去？”他歪过头，小声问第八次。

太窝囊了。胡显昭想，我都不知道我这么有耐心。

所有粉丝见着他低声下气，都懂他的心思。偏偏阿布不知道吃错什么药，一点眼力劲没有，在那吵吵“现在是用餐高峰期你们吃不上的。”  
布神您可闭点嘴吧，都九点半了，神他妈用餐高峰期。

田野把订外卖的界面递他面前，胡显昭心里凉了个透。有一瞬间，有点想放弃了。  
他看到弹幕已经开始安慰他算了没事。  
或许没有什么心照不宣，从来都是他一个人的独角戏。胡显昭拿着田野的手机，靠在椅子里，感觉自己慢慢下沉。

“走吧。”田野突然说。  
胡显昭没反应过来，有些机械地问：“到底去不去。”  
“我不都说走了吗？”田野语气冲得很。  
“你不是点了吗？”  
田野不看他，一边关网页一边丢下一句：  
“点了没下单。”

胡显昭一愣。直到田野大声地冲阿布回怼过去：“我们自己去吃！不去你那个！”胡显昭才慢慢反应过来，田野是真的要去。

田野是真的答应了。

偏偏田野一答应，胡显昭刚才一直闷着的脾气争先恐后地冒上来，一肚子酸水。田野叫他叫车，胡显昭下意识就问：“为什么要我叫车？”  
胡显昭当然不是不想叫车，为什么三个字还没说完，他手机就已经在滴滴界面了。  
可是这么多人看着他直播，胡显昭憋屈了一晚上，总要找回点场子。  
算了，别什么找场子了，赶紧叫车。他怕田野反悔。

田野凶得不得了，逼胡显昭快点把直播关了。从训练室往外走还有一段路，这会儿就只有nice这只傻狗在那里。田野走在旁边，出基地门的时候闷闷不乐地抱怨了一声：  
“刚才叫你打完等我为什么不等。”

啊？胡显昭是懵的，我排进了啊。

田野也没纠缠，哼哼地笑了两声，感觉已经不气了。等到上车的时候，田野已经是三句一个“饿死了～”那个普通的样子，胡显昭瞧他笑。

坐在海底捞卡座里，田野光负责在那报菜名，胡显昭给他在线下单，把田野喜欢吃的统统打勾。

点单点到一半，胡显昭发现田野在偷拍他，嘴角的弧度一下没藏住。别问他怎么知道。这种装作若无其事其实在偷拍的事情，胡显昭怎么也有成就五级，田野一看就是新手。

没过一会儿，手机震动，EDG微信群里多了一张照片。

“你怎么拍我啊。”这时胡显昭才问。  
“快点吃！吃火锅都堵不上你的嘴。”

返程的路上，刮很大的风。田野眉头皱了下，胡显昭悄悄往前走快两步，稍微挡点来风的方向。  
胡显昭随口说：“好冷啊。”  
田野瞥了他一眼，“穿那么少，当然冷。”  
“可是我没有厚的衣服。”  
“没有衣服就去买啊。这个也要我教你？”  
“我很少自己买衣服的。”胡显昭心思突然绕了一下，“你带我去？”  
田野瞪大眼睛看着他，又笑：“昭皇买衣服也要人带？”  
“要不就明天吧。放假刚好没事。明天下午去买一下衣服，顺便再看个电影。”  
“明天的事明天再说。”  
“那就明天了。”他自顾自下结论。  
“行行行明天再看。冷死了走快点。”

第二天还没到中午胡显昭就醒了，他跑去田野那屋看了一眼，田野埋在被子里，静静的，像一个茧。  
他不着急，跑下楼直播。昨天晚上一回来就跟粉丝说了田野答应他的事，弹幕全在问他什么时候出门。胡显昭心情好，玩一盘治疗亚索开心一下。  
哪知道刚一进去，就看着对面是Deft的盲僧。本来故意想输的局，最后却输得他笑不出来。

胡显昭心不在焉，一下午的Rank，一盘比一盘无聊，四点多的时候他已经是哈欠连天。  
训练室门口有一点风吹草动胡显昭都要分神。结果工作人员一批接着一批路过，都问：“小昭你怎么一个人，Meiko呢？”  
烦。这个俱乐部的人是不是都神经大条，哪壶不开提哪壶。  
他无数次拿起手机反反复复看，没有，没有，什么也没有，田野根本就没有睡醒。骗子。  
胡显昭算是知道“野鸽”这个称呼是怎么来的了。心疼田野的粉丝。胡显昭有点别扭地想，田野这种人到底是怎么有粉丝的啊。

胡显昭关了直播，倒回床上。温软的被褥稍稍安抚了他的烦躁。胡显昭闭上眼睛，一团乱麻的思绪，逐渐条分缕析。胡显昭觉得这样不对，他不该这么容易被田野牵着情绪走。  
为什么要相信田野，为什么要有期待，如果没有期待，自然也不会像现在这样失望。  
其实说白了田野或许根本就没有答应，是个人都听得出是敷衍，就他自己一厢情愿……还死缠烂打，田野大概真的会觉得厌烦吧。  
一定是睡眠不足。昨天晚上四点才睡，起床的时候是十点。睡眠不足，心情就比较容易波动。  
胡显昭强迫自己重新閤眼，也许是真的太困了，眼皮沉重，居然睡着了。

胡显昭很少做梦。  
可是这次，他的睡眠里出现了一朵玫瑰。挺漂亮的花瓣，一看就是小心打理过的。  
胡显昭手上有一个玻璃罩子，他看着那些花瓣在风里瑟瑟发抖。  
“你冷不冷，这个罩子可以挡风。”  
玫瑰连看都没有看他，“我不需要。”玫瑰说，耀武扬威似的抖了抖茎上的刺。

胡显昭睁开眼睛的时候，想起梦里那朵玫瑰，不知为什么有点难过。

打开微信有一条新的信息。上一条还是他早上十点多发的，问“什么时候出去？”  
[17:05] 田野：“出去干什么？”  
胡显昭笑了笑。

留守基地的真的就只剩下他们两个。九点多他才回训练室，在田野旁边坐下，田野问他有没有吃饭。  
“我吃过了。”胡显昭说。  
“哦。”  
胡显昭开了一盘游戏，等两边都快六神装，才看到田野提了外卖进来。  
看什么看，田野又不是等你吃饭。胡显昭专心打游戏，把所有的念头抛出脑外。

胡显昭心态炸了，这一年来，他的心态从来没有这么炸过。田野偏偏不知道在兴奋什么劲，对着一个银河机甲纳尔的皮肤大惊小怪，唔哩哇啦一通乱喊。还非要来烦他。  
“哇，纳尔这个皮肤真的帅！”  
“你看！你看我变身。”  
胡显昭置若罔闻：“玩一盘辅助平静一下心情然后睡觉。”  
游戏进了。“哇……又是AD。”  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，胡显昭很丧。

“真的帅看下我的大吧……”田野还在说。  
得，这是不看一眼不会放过他了。胡显昭不屑地瞄了一眼，瘪了瘪嘴：“拉倒吧……”跟个雷克塞一样，还他妈炫彩的，实在看不出哪里好。  
田野还是不甘心，在胡显昭的低气压面前小声说：“你看一眼嘛……”  
胡显昭发誓，田野再BB这个纳尔皮肤一句，他要走人了。

先发制人吧。胡显昭突然提高音量，向身后喊了声：“阿布！”  
“放！”  
“帮我补直播时间吧。我想回家了。”  
胡显昭没说谎，他是真想回家了。家里没有直播条件，害得他放假了还得留在基地加班。  
“怎么说话呢！”阿布果然很生气。  
胡显昭才不管：“我的心态炸了现在。”  
田野在旁边哈哈哈狂笑，学胡显昭说话：“阿布帮我补直播时间吧。我想回家了。哈哈哈，就是这么拽！”  
胡显昭只顾找人出气：“阿布你在帮谁直播？李汭燦？”  
“我谁也不帮！”  
最好是。胡显昭想。

粉丝说，他心情不好的时候会下意识锁VN。胡显昭一开始没感觉，选完英雄才觉得，也不是没道理，到底是旁观者清。  
整盘游戏，田野都时不时留意着这边。胡显昭才发现，原来田野也会有一点点怕着他。然后他听见，田野一直在问小铁什么时候出去吃海底捞的事。  
笨蛋吧田野。

胡显昭想起最近在看的《CLANNAD》，都是田野推荐的动漫。  
“如果你不喜欢，就不要给我期待。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我会当真。”

胡显昭又心软了。

放在小王子的故事里，田野就是那朵浑身带刺的玫瑰，敏感，又倔强着。不懂得珍惜玫瑰的小王子骄傲地离开了星球，那个人的心里装着更大的征程，玫瑰连挽留的话也开不了口。  
嘴里说出来的，总是不服输。  
可胡显昭知道，其实田野身上的刺一点用都没有，以为这样是保护自己呢。

田野，真心想要接近你的人，怎么可能会被这点挫折吓退呢。更何况要是真扎着了人，别人都还没抱怨，你准自己先自责起来。

多好的花啊。怎么舍得生他的气。

田野和阿布小铁出去吃夜宵，胡显昭点了外卖没去，就在基地里深更半夜开着直播等田野回来。养生AD的作息跌破底线，可是等待一个人的感觉……不太糟。挺温柔的。

“搞点豆浆吧布神。”他说。  
“你跟谁说话呢！”  
“哈哈哈，跟你说又怎么样嘛阿布！”田野起哄得开心，学着胡显昭无所谓的样子，“跟你说阿布！胡显昭要你搞点豆浆，听到没。”

胡显昭看着田野微笑。人都是善变的动物，田野你是不是没意识到，你以前都是帮着阿布一起来凶我的，而现在你越来越站在我这一边，敢犟着顶嘴阿布了。

如果玫瑰不需要一个玻璃罩子，那就随他高兴去吧，迎着那些风。

因为我会陪你一起啊。

7

十月末的夜色寂寥微凉，两个人走过天桥。胡显昭按亮手机，屏幕上显示着凌晨三点。他不知道田野发什么神经，突然要吃冰淇淋，但还是披上外套出了门。

田野在全家便利店的冷柜里挑挑拣拣，才选了几个雪糕。胡显昭不知怎的想起那天，田野那张“点了但没下单”的外卖粥单——当时他生着气没在意——上面根本就不是田野喜欢吃的东西。  
田野是乱选的，所以或许，田野从一开始就只是虚张声势。

田野嚣张得很，可那最多都是任性的架子，胡显昭知道他并不骄纵。一次两次胡显昭怕他，逐渐摸透田野的口是心非。田野这么温柔的一个人。  
赵志铭说的没错，“田野没有生气这个技能喇。”

田野掏出手机微信付款，胡显昭拎起装冷饮的袋子。  
“哎等等等等，我先拿一个。”  
“太冰了，你回去再吃。”胡显昭按住他的手。  
田野嘟了嘟嘴，“我来买就是想吃才买的，我就要吃。”  
胡显昭拗不过，叹口气：“那你慢点吃。”

田野拿了一个奶味的，冰棍拆开，都散发着白色的凉气。全家的门打开都有铃铛的清脆声响，关上门，外面的冷风伴着马路上的车流呼啸，扑面而来。两个人一前一后地默默走着，天桥上除了他们没有行人，竟格外空旷。

田野走在前面，胡显昭踩着他的影子。

胡显昭突然觉得抓不住田野。他向前伸了伸手，田野离他好几个身位。

我想要你一直往前走不要回头观望。可是我又私心作祟，疯狂的念头，在这样的夜晚里放肆生长。田野，我多想你此刻转过身来，注视着我。

胡显昭的步伐慢下来，田野还在往前走。  
如果我停滞不前的话，你会及时发现吗。

这几天打游戏的细微不适应感，和寒冷一样渗入胡显昭的骨髓。小炮的W躲不开牛头二连，没听说游戏改版的消息，叫他有了些许犹豫。田野只嘲讽他的炮王天天被牛制裁，可胡显昭知道自己并非头铁。  
这些在别人那里根本就懒得去想的细节，却是胡显昭一直以来赖以生存的东西。技能之间的克制关系，反应速度，操作精度。ADC的笃信和自负从来都来源于此，而下意识的操作习惯已经成了本能。  
胡显昭很清楚，自己上场四个月，还没有撞上那道新秀墙。

也许不是每一名新人选手都会经历，但这种东西，你永远无法预测它的到来。胡显昭能做的只有靠自己。

他停下脚步，田野离他已经隔上好几米。  
田野没有回头。

也是，胡显昭从一开始就是靠自己一个人。  
天桥上晕黄的路灯光，漠然散发着它微弱的热度。在深沉的夜色里，田野的身影一点点拉长。胡显昭说不清自己在犟什么，他只是独自站在那里。固执地站在那里。

算了。胡显昭把手揣进口袋。  
田野却突然停下了脚步。胡显昭看着田野掏出手机，白光照亮他的脸。田野随便刷了两下，又塞回裤兜里。  
“你在干嘛啊，怎么还没跟上来。”  
田野一边说着，一边咬着雪糕转过身来。胡显昭瞧见田野嘴角的奶油印子。  
胡显昭单手插着口袋，朝田野走过去。  
“怎么这么慢，等你好半天。”  
“想了点事情。”  
“想事情和走路有什么关系，我也在想事情啊。吃饭也要等，走路也要等。感觉天天都在等你。”  
“是你太没耐心吧。”  
“哇我好心走那么慢等你，还是我的错？”

胡显昭没答，他话题一转：“你也在想事情，想什么？”  
田野忽然沉默了。

田野看向左侧，他们此刻站在天桥中央，从这里可以看到桥下穿梭的车流。胡显昭顺着田野的目光看过去，那些红色黄色白色的车灯，在视野里划出一道道匆忙的轨迹，像是从不为谁停留。有时候在这样的城市里，会忽然衬出人的渺小。

为什么人总有那么多执念呢。当我们意识到这个世界始终是外在于我们的存在，为什么还总是渴望得到，渴望把那些“非我”变成“我的”。  
真的会有梦想实现的一天吗。

“又一年。”田野轻声说。  
“感觉很快，就这么结束了。”

风吹得田野的刘海微微飘起。胡显昭盯着田野的眼睛，那些灯光都落在他眼眸里。  
光在你眼里，把我郁围其中。

那场田野在北京的演讲，一字一句，敲在胡显昭心上。  
“我对'职业'的理解就是不轻言放弃。”  
“做一件事，就一定要把它做到最好。”  
“我的求胜心，不想输给任何人。”

胡显昭想，自己怎么可以动摇。  
他的手虚揽在田野身后，迟疑了一下，还是握紧拳头，悄然放下了。

“走吧。”田野说。

胡显昭走在田野旁边，他没有故意走得很慢，但周围的景物空间都好像凝滞。田野一步踏出去，漫不经心地，才迈出下一步。基地前的广场，灯光很暗，看不太清楚身边人的表情。

“田野。”胡显昭突然叫田野的名字。  
“如果你交了女朋友，要告诉我啊。”

他目不斜视，故意做出一副轻松的样子。余光察觉田野看了他一眼。即便是没头没尾的假设，他心里还是一阵酸涩。

好像不知不觉的，田野已经习惯了胡显昭的信口开河，竟然没觉得这对话莫名其妙，反倒平平淡淡地嘟囔道：“为什么要告诉你啊……”

“我帮你瞒着阿布。”

田野轻笑一声。“你还是算了吧。”田野低声吐槽，“你什么都能说。”

才不是的，胡显昭在心里说。  
才不是什么都能说。不然我现在就会说。  
田野，我……

我好想抱你一下。

不是那种队友之间勾肩搭背的拥抱。是从后面揽住你的腰，把你整个人圈在怀里的抱你。是让你能卸下敏感焦躁的戒备和强颜欢笑的伪装，靠在我肩膀上深呼吸一大口的抱你。

可还得再等等。至少等我追上你的身高，等我肩膀稍稍宽厚，等我面容轮廓再生出多些棱角，等我手臂上的青筋更绷着力量。

你的任性也好，心机也好，试探也好，生气也好，在我眼里都是小打小闹。我知道你只是渴望着被爱，却又不敢而已。

“胡显昭，”田野很少这样叫他全名，“我有时候是真不知道你一天天的，到底在想些什么。”

“我没想什么啊。你说的，我都有什么说什么。”  
心里的言语就快要冲出喉咙，胡显昭全数咽了回去。喜欢不能说，担心不能问。

胡显昭只恨自己还是太小了，他心有余而力不足。

8

弹幕问胡显昭，有没有谈过恋爱。胡显昭看着就念了出来：“有没有谈过恋爱？”他下意识地偏过头去看田野，“恋爱。”

胡显昭从来没想过喜欢一个人。要不是田野推荐他的那些小清新纯爱动漫，他可能还像以前那样，觉得两个人总是要比一个麻烦。要不是田野，胡显昭可能还觉得，他会是一个喜欢也直说，不喜欢也直说的人，少他妈磨磨唧唧的。

胡显昭想，我还是太年轻。

他想不出所以然来，不禁自言自语：“恋爱中的男生应该要注意点什么？”  
“说什么呢胡显昭在？！”  
胡显昭有点尴尬：“我无聊，聊一下。不知不觉……”  
田野问：“他刚刚说什么啦阿布？  
“他问谈恋爱应该要注意些什么。”  
胡显昭注意到田野安静了一瞬，才勉强笑了下：“让他接着说。”  
“说？他自己去体验一下就知道了。”阿布说，“给你放一年的假，你可以慢慢地体会。”

胡显昭心下一惊，别别别，千万别。你给我放了假，那我是真没得体会了。

“打职业肯定不会谈恋爱啊，我只是问一下你们。问一下你们的意思。”他这话是说给阿布听的。胡显昭余光瞄过去，田野的唇形微微撅着，像是天然等待被亲吻的样子。

阿布要是知道了的话，大概会想要杀了我吧。胡显昭看得出神，忍不住在公屏打了一排字：“需要注意口臭吗？”  
打完字胡显昭才想起来，比起担心阿布的怒气，他好像压根没考虑过“田野会想杀了我”这种应该最先想到的展开。

啧，两个人真的比一个麻烦。

田野回家那天，胡显昭的视线恨不得黏在人家身上。232往微博上PO了李汭燦的微信头像，胡显昭干脆就把自己的QQ头像也改成田野。老板来基地视察，让胡显昭陪他打游戏，胡显昭发了条微信问田野的直播间密码，装乖地拜托老板：老板行行好，帮田野混下直播时间吧。

国服打着打着又日常遇到喷子，队友吵了起来，胡显昭默默打了一排字：“你说他又能怎么样”  
他心里响着田野说这句话的声音。

一直到回到衡阳，生活都平静而稳定，仿佛没有什么波澜。胡显昭并不担心田野回云南之后纸醉金迷，那个表情包他看过，田野的哥们都挺宠他的。  
英雄联盟峡谷之巅没意思，OMG.胡建鑫带他玩吃鸡，玩了一百把，一把没吃到。

“胡建鑫你他妈太不靠谱，我对你的信任已经跌到负值了。”胡显昭往网吧沙发上一靠，打开手机，粉丝二群里好多未读消息。  
“你们一个两个菜得带都带不动，赖我？”  
“今天怎么这么多人说话。”胡显昭自言自语。  
“你说什么？”胡建鑫在连麦那边问。  
“……操。”  
“怎么了你？你们网吧抽查身份证啊？喂？人呢？你掉线啦？没有啊……？”胡建鑫在耳机里吵个不停，胡显昭干脆把耳机摘了。

粉丝群里几十条消息都是一模一样的。  
“给你个消息，田野见到Deft了”

田野。Deft。见到了？  
什么见到？怎么见到？光是这三个字所拼凑起来的意思，就让胡显昭打了一下午绝地求生的手指觉出冰凉，寒意顺着血液流进心脏。胡显昭往上刷了刷，没有，没说明，莫名其妙的这一句就刷屏了。  
他呼吸急促，手一滑先发了个：“？”

粉丝群里一片哇啊啊啊哈哈哈哈的，没人给个正经回答。胡显昭调出微博搜了下Meiko，超级话题里热门第一条就是金赫奎在成都的答粉丝话，第二条是pawn的消息截图，说已经见到meiko了。

KT好端端的，跑去云南做活动干什么。连国内英雄联盟的战队粉丝行都不会优先考虑昆明，你一支韩国站队，第一次中国活动，这是什么意思？

还能什么意思。胡显昭心里自嘲，金赫奎什么意思，不是都说得很明白了吗。  
胡显昭盯着小视频里金色头发的那个人，金赫奎明明眯着眼笑，胡显昭就是觉得对方的敌意都扎出屏幕了。EDG的行李箱，EDG的裤子，在EDG时穿的外套。真有意思。胡显昭都要气笑了。

他鼻子有点酸。KT才刚在昆明落地，田野怎么就已经在那等着。胡显昭有些心慌，或许田野根本就没回楚雄。

赵志铭的那句话一遍遍在他耳边环绕：“田野的心现在是冰，只怕你捂不热。”  
是，我捂不热，难道这个人就可以。  
难道就这个人可以。

凭什么。金赫奎到底有什么能耐，在EDG的时候所有人都供着他，走的时候全联盟都挽留他。说着“打职业不交女朋友”，一回韩国，也不过半年就收回了这句话。

金赫奎交了女朋友，留下田野一个人取向不明。如果金赫奎对田野有一点爱怜，就不该这样自私地毁灭他，让他从微博上才看到这条消息，还是粉丝口里、轻飘飘的一句：“韩饭那边早就知道了啊”。

Meiko对Deft的感情，全英雄联盟谁不懂。看破不说破，都知道结局。

田野。胡显昭在心里默念这个名字。  
你到底明不明白，他之所以没跟你说，是因为他只把你当做Meiko。是辅助，是后辈，是队友，是工作，是游戏里的世界。不是生活。  
而我在意的是田野。田野，你的全部。

胡显昭把连麦关了，给胡建鑫QQ上发去一句：“有事先不玩了，88”  
打开英雄联盟，峡谷之巅他排了一晚上辅助，风女，牛头，一场接一场的输。他根本心神不宁。  
六连跪。

胡显昭终于等到了最新进展——田野和金赫奎各自靠在许元硕的左右肩膀，三个人的自拍。这下还有什么可以麻痹自己的呢，连自欺欺人也做不到了。  
胡显昭点开商城就买了张改名卡，键盘被他敲得噼啪响。  
“ID：别说话不想理你”  
大不了过两天这个账号就不要了，这些没有AD的战绩，到时候说是别人玩的就是。

达成九连超鬼连跪成就之后，胡显昭揉了揉僵硬的脖颈，才觉得不对。田野是真的没有坐在金赫奎身边。尽管合照的时候田野还在人家脑袋后面摆了胜利的手势，胡显昭却觉得哪里不太一样。

他看过太多这两个人的照片了，不是现在这样。恰到好处的亲密不亲昵，疏离不疏远，像普通的旧友。田野的眼睛里，清澈敞亮，再没有丝毫暧昧的痕迹了。

胡显昭把几张照片来来回回放大看，不知道是不是又只是自己一个人的精神胜利、胡思乱想。胡显昭把自己的战绩在APP上随手截了张图，发给田野。手机很快就震动起来。

[23：42]田野：“别说话不想理你是什么啊”  
[23：43]田野：[请开始你的表演/]

[23：53]胡显昭：“这个号是朋友在玩。”  
[23：53]胡显昭：“跟你说一下”

他故意迟回了十分钟。觉得自己很傻。

微博上转着一段截图，电视剧《蜗居》里的。宋思明说：“关系这个东西啊，你就得常动。越动呢就越牵扯不清，越牵扯不清你就烂在锅里。要总是能分得清你我他，生分了。每一次，你都得花时间去摆平，要的就是经常欠。欠多了也就不愁了，他替你办一件是办，办十件还是办啊。等办到最后，他一见到你头就疼，那你就赢了，要风得风，要雨得雨。”

那天，田野嘟嘟囔囔地绕过他椅子靠背，拿起桌上的臭豆腐。  
“哎你这个都不拌一下的。帮你拌一下吧，人们说吃臭豆腐，要把辣椒放在里面。”

胡显昭若有所思。

二零一六年的所有媒体都吹嘘着Deft x Meiko的下路感情，一场德杯，多少女孩为了这两个人哭肿了双眼。而明明身在WE的Zero，还使用着粉丝画的，他和Uzi的手机壳，在直播的时候展示给在乎他的人看。

可是田野。  
太过温柔的人是没有进攻性的。  
等待永远等不来爱情。

9

胡显昭有一颗淡漠的大心脏，从来不曾世故，却显得老成。胡显昭的世界自给自足，却唯独想给田野腾出一块不一样的位置。

三连胜之后快凌晨一点，胡显昭才结账下机。心里装着惦记，早上七点他就睡醒了。熹微晨光从窗帘缝隙里溜进来，在他的床单上划出一道银白的细线。点开手机，往前翻只有零星几条早安的粉丝群消息。一个粉丝说：“田野昨晚没留宿。”附上的是活动工作人员的微博回复截图。胡显昭的指尖在那张截图上滑了一下，慢悠悠地打字：“睡得好舒服”

他只睡了不足六小时，可现在好像什么都好了。

他想起田野说过的话。那句“要跳河你自己去跳别带上我”的玩笑，那个“胡显昭：接你mb”的表情包，那天赵志铭在微博上看到金赫奎早有女友的消息。田野沉默了很久，却只是说：“看来他现在过得挺好的。”  
“只是都没告诉我们，有点不够意思。”  
当初的爱恨痴嗔心结亏欠全已走远，胡显昭不知田野是怎么走出了封闭的茧，竟然已经放得下。

如果时间是一个螺旋，那么16岁的田野，就像当年初遇具晟彬的金赫奎；而还没过17岁生日的胡显昭，又像当年初遇金赫奎的田野。兜兜转转，属于少年的心始终单纯明净，倔强，不甘示弱。

可是胡显昭不像田野。  
这一次，不是为了“证明有能力站在你的身边保护你”，而是为了紧紧把你抱在怀里。  
要先无所不能，才能拥抱你。

电子竞技只有实力评判，胜负输赢决定话语权。闫紫境wAwa和Keyso的那首合作Rap里唱：“不够强是罪，不投降是对的。这世界是为了，让我们打破规则。赎该赎的罪，但生来无畏。”

胡显昭其实更喜欢另一句：“这是我的底线，你胜我但胜不了我心里面的理念。”

他可以等。  
不管是赛场上，还是生活里。

微博上说KT即将离开云南，田野已经在回家的火车上，答应回家给粉丝们直播。距离胡显昭上一次见到田野，不知不觉就已经九天。

九天啊。胡显昭的心起起落落，最后剩下的，却是抖下了一地的想念。他从网吧里走出来，对着看不见星星的夜空，呼出一大口哈气。

胡显昭拍了一张照片。昏黄的路灯光，没什么辨识度的城镇街道夜景。他给田野发过去。一旁网吧的LED条，眼见着滚动了十个来回。  
田野没回复。  
胡显昭安慰自己，也许列车上信号不好。

寂静就像荒草，因为无人经过，细细密密地长满他的心脏。后方是烧烤摊位，前方是酒吧一条街，进退一步都是喧闹灯火。他一人在街上漫无目的的晃，周身无人私语，而他踽踽独行，却也不觉得孤单。  
远方传来遥不可辨的低沉节奏，是火车？  
胡显昭脚步停了停。  
还是……太想着田野，恨不得听见云南铁轨吧。田野现在回家了吗，是不是又困倦地缩在座椅里。夜里的车冷，他鼻炎那么重，别再着凉。

寂静就像荒草，因为无人经过，细细密密地长满他的心脏。胡显昭想，自己从来就没想过要要捂热田野。因为他不需要田野再反过来回暖他。  
他还怕靠田野太近，会弄巧成拙，灼伤了人。  
田野凉薄一些也没有关系。  
胡显昭不需要同情，也不需要别人操心，他只是不想看到田野再一个人落寞了。

就算旁人谁都看得明白他的心思，没一个信他能有日等到田野，尽管让他们看就是了，他不怕被看了笑话。斗地主他上去就扔最大的牌，弹幕吵吵嚷嚷说他不对，斗地主不能这么玩，最后不也一样能赢。亮队标也是，输了他认，可还没到认输的时候。下一次他胡显昭还是会亮，直到亮到你忌惮才好。这世上哪来那么多条条框框，他恨不得所有的牌面都干脆利落摊给你，直来直去，不喜欢迂回。胡显昭根本不想着怎么全身而退。可只要他没对田野开那个口，他自信两个人就能一直这样心照不宣下去。

胡显昭不在乎盆满钵满，他心里冷着。可在田野这，他的血是热的。

他心思明白得昭然若揭，可就是不多说一句。

没什么的。这一切不过是求而不得，互相试探，警觉而暴躁，忍耐而柔软。  
谁也不戳破谁，直至渗透彼此的生活，就好了。

手机忽然震动。田野发来一张 [图片］。

胡显昭慌忙解锁，他刚拐进巷口，四方来路都被黑暗吞尽，只有手机上图片加载的白环，无尽旋转。这儿4G信号时断时续，胡显昭觉得自己的心脏都随着这个该死的设计忽上忽下了。

漆黑屏幕颜色一时明白鲜艳起来，是机票订单的截图。乘客田野，11月8日夜，飞返上海。

别的没有了。没有解释，没有说明，只有归期。胡显昭捏紧手机，反复确认了几遍，有点想笑。他看到的第一瞬间，第一反应竟然是双键截图。  
谁让自己炸群是这种德性呢，一秒撤回什么的。

田野并没有撤回。

胡显昭点开那张截图，又退回去看聊天记录，田野的名字安安静静列在最上面的位置。点开，又退回去，又点开。最后才小心翼翼地存下了。

回家时总抄近路的小巷信号不好，可胡显昭还是忍不住打开APP，想刷一下那天之前衡阳的车票。

如果这就是喜欢的话，他真是好喜欢田野啊。

怎么就这样了呢。好像在田野面前，他所有的架子底线全都失效。和田野的攻防战里，他故意不顺着田野，不肯让田野太过仗势得意。明明擅放暧昧的话的人是他，乱提独处要求的人是他，占了便宜的人也是他，可是到头来好像还是他输更多。  
可胡显昭偏偏不觉得生气。田野有回应的话，他还想输得再多一点。

胡显昭还记得世界赛第二周刚结束那会儿，Reddit论坛上持续讨论着他的ID，热门头条居然是：“S8的时候iboy是不是就要变成iman了。”

不是iman，是urman（your man）吧。胡显昭刷着玩家赛事的微博，心下吐槽。要不是为了你，我怎么会知道人的心脏还能做这么多不可思议的折磨变化。

以后还是不要在游戏里喷人了。胡显昭想。毕竟你不知道，你喷过的人，将来会不会是你马子。

想着想着他嘴角还是没能绷住，就这么一个人在路边对着手机傻笑起来。没有以后了，哪还有什么以后。就算是八字还没一撇的事，他胡显昭已经遇到了他想对人好的那个。

也许世人都已忘了，这年夏天还没到来的时候，英文解说的一句话如同预言的倒计时。“Meiko picked up boys and turned them into men.”

有了想保护的人，男孩就会成长为男人了吧。

他昭然静默啊，你说来日方长。

END

————————————  
Hagulovelove的心里话：

BGM What I Feel When I See Her

这一次的系列是暗恋视角下的昭野故事。

第一次写这样的故事，通篇都只写了胡显昭一个人所看到的。而最有意思的是，这一篇里几乎所有不谈心动的地方，都是现实。  
可这一篇又从头到尾都是我“强行描写”的微妙心动，如果要以这种情绪来检索，大概这个故事要被抽空了。

我是从2016的那次训练生选秀计划开始关注胡显昭的，虽然那时候……其实我关注的是阿布。看着阿布选了他。他们40个人分成8支战队，打2的三次方的BO1。胡显昭他们那队，真的就打满了三场。前一阵子我找了找当年的视频碎片，那时候胡显昭的ID是AD08，一个代号而已。VN，大嘴，防守反击五杀的卢锡安，真的秀。

但在后台花絮里却几乎看不到胡显昭这个人，队友自信满满狂吹牛逼，他沉默寡言靠在角落。要是不看赛场上的他，选秀时套在统一灰色帽衫里的胡显昭……简直是一只树懒。对，就是今年世界赛英文端MVP采访那样。

偏偏又是这个人，那时候游戏里是著名喷子。赵志铭直播说他那天是2016年3月28号，那一整句扬言要打人的话，都是原话。不久他又在游戏里喷了别家的电竞选手（不记得是谁了），被各路媒体和那家粉丝一并，带了好一波EDG青训管理不当的节奏。

所以胡显昭2017年第一次在EDG的后勤直播中路过露脸的时候，我的第一反应是——“？？？”幼儿园园长阿布管人这么厉害的吗？怎么这个人身上的戾气都褪了好多，入乡随俗，改头换面，重新做人，也要当EDG的乖宝宝了？

后来一直等啊等啊，等他上了场，第一场没什么感觉，第二场的卡莉斯塔我是真的喜欢。后来赛事语音出来，原来不仅是我喜欢——我好久没看到田野那样夸人了。

可是，或许是我的年龄和他的前科的原因，我从来就不像胡显昭的那些“小女友粉”一样，看着胡显昭可爱。我就像这个故事里的赵志铭一样，冷眼旁观，审视着他。  
呵，这人坐着和兮夜握手呢。

我对于WE的感情一直非常复杂。我对老WE时代有一种未曾经历却觉怀念的“旧情”，对如今的这一代WE却是真真正正的余情未了——是啊，我曾经爱过，然后不爱了。  
可即便我怎么讨厌WE的管理和某些60E的气焰，即便我怎么不喜欢帮派式的俱乐部，即便我怎么对WE的打法深感失望，我都还是留着一丝对WE队员们的惦念。  
我到底是非常心软的人。所有那些我看着一路走过来的，我都很难不去喜欢他们。只是喜欢的多寡罢了。Meiko，小昭，香锅，兮夜，957，condi，宝蓝，百米……

爱是排他的。  
真心喜欢EDG的人，真的很难再喜欢WE。  
可是胡显昭，我真感觉你是个明目张胆的WE黑你知道吗（哈哈哈哈

真的很有意思的一个少年。  
阿布的评价是最到位的：“他就是这样一个人。”

你无法把胡显昭分到任何一类，他缺点也摆给你，优点也摆给你。他的单纯和可爱不能说是装的，可是又离那种天真无邪的可爱差了十万八千里。  
胡显昭年纪小着，可是他那股男子汉的心气，也许比明凯都更为强烈。  
你拿他毫无办法。  
越拿他没办法，越在意他，越被他的特质吸引。  
直到夏季决赛打完，一句“我的内心毫无波动，我只是想再吻一下奖杯而已”，我已经没有办法把视线从他身上移开了。

就是这样一个胡显昭，让我大跌眼镜的是，他到底是怎么在田野面前“沦陷”成这样，不惜等田野睡觉，等得他自己作息混乱，笑死我了。我一直说，昭野这个CP，真不是我先动的手。我只是看胡显昭可怜，做一下他的狗。

认真说，不言情爱，胡显昭对田野的态度，除了来源于对于田野辅助风格的偏好和实力的佩服，还有作为新人和年下的证明欲之外，“看田野可怜”，真的是很有趣的东西。

胡显昭的视角里某一天忽然窥见了田野的脆弱，然后男孩子下意识升起了保护欲。  
真是太可爱了。这种东西是无关性别的，也无关年龄差距，或者说都无所谓跨越物种。共情的心思，这是人性柔软的地方啊。

在这个故事里，胡显昭最初的冷眼旁观，背后其实是别扭的在意；后知后觉的心疼，紧接着对证明自己的隐隐焦虑；明白对方的小心思，偏偏不肯顺着他来；心里揣着田野的好，又没有办法真的对他生气。  
明明一再重复自己不喜欢田野，最后怎么变成这样了呢。

逞强并非真强，示弱也不是真弱。胡显昭和田野就像是幼稚地在争两个人相处关系里的地位，到底是你更顺着我，还是我照顾更多。因为一旦现在让步了，那以后就很难再翻盘了。  
表面看起来，总好像是胡显昭输得更多。

年轻真好啊，奉上一颗心来，什么都不害怕。

可是，这篇故事最重要的暗线却是，其实在每一次胡显昭受挫的时候，最终打破那个沉默的，都是田野。

田野不动声色地一直在回应着他。

陈宇浩：“他的自信感觉都是田野给的。”  
这句话真是一语双关啊。

———————————

文仔说，你这个叫做“沦陷系列”，你的《Carry you》是“成熟系列”，成熟系列才开到suv左右的车型。哈哈哈。

就在我这篇文章已经发出去之后，胡显昭在二群发了他们越南全家福，李汭燦和胡显昭一人一边，手都抓着田野不放。  
过一会儿，田野又在自己群里发了胡显昭睡着的照片。田野说：“睡着了[/得意]”

我不知道该说什么。  
预告一下暗恋视角未来的田野篇吧。  
不知道什么时候会写。  
但感觉他们在催我动笔（？？？

《温柔趁晚》

“年少时觉得，喜欢是一件惊天动地的事。后来才知道，不是的，一句话，一个眼神，一次不经意的触碰，都会成为心口日夜蛰伏的秘密。没说出口的话，远远比说出来的要多。

可是，温柔趁晚不趁早。他已经知道了好的爱情是什么样，所以不对的人根本对付不了。

不是所有事情都要趁早。  
他来得晚一些，却刚好。”

田野去全明星了，很开心。

还是那句话。  
很高兴能遇见你。


End file.
